Cherrygrove City
Cherrygrove City (Japanese: ヨシノシティ Yoshino City) is located in south-central Johto. Though the city has no Gym, it is frequently passed through by Pokémon Trainers on their way to Violet City from New Bark Town. The city acts mainly as a tutorial, introducing the player to the main tools of the game (the Pokémon Center, the Poké Mart, etc.). In Pokémon LV and Pokémon Academy, it is the home of Sabrina Moto as well as Red Ketchum. Place of Interest / Games City Tour Guide Gent (Japanese: おんないじいさん Kind Old Man), who first stands near the east entrance of Cherrygrove City, will offer the player a tour of the city. The tour route includes the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon Mart, the exit to Route 30, the sea, and Guide Gent's house. Upon the conclusion of the tour, the player will receive the Map Card for their Pokégear. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he instead gives the player the Running Shoes, and only gives them the Map Card upon leaving Cherrygrove City to the north. Off-shore island There is an off-shore island to the west of the town. Trainers are unable to reach the island when they first reach the town, due to the fact they are unable to use Surf. Trainers must gain HM03 (Surf) in order to access this area. There is a man who will give the player the Mystic Water. A strip of land north of the island has a hidden Nugget, which requires HM08 (Rock Climb) to reach. Place of Interest / Series *Red's House *Sabrina's House *Guide Gent's House *Pokémon Center *Pokémon Mart Dark Cave Dark Cave is a deep cave in the Johto region. It can be entered from three ways: Before Violet City, between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City, and south of Blackthorn City. Due to it being a deep cave, there is no lighting, meaning it is best to go in there with a Pokémon that knows Flash (predominantly an Electric or Grass-type). There are several breakable rocks and boulders that need to be dealt with Rock Smash and Strength, respectfully. It is impossible to get to the other sides of the cave without Surf because of the small lakes filled with dangerous Water-type Pokémon. The Pokémon found in this area of Dark Cave are Zubat, Teddiursa, Wobbuffet, and Dunsparce on land; Magikarp, Goldeen, and Seaking in the waters; and Geodude, Shuckle, and Krabby under rocks (Geodude pretend to be rocks to hide from enemies.). It is unknown what part will be featured in Yugi's Johto and Kanto Adventures. Sabrina Moto caught her Geodude, Rocky, in this part. PokéMart The PokéMart is to the left of the PokéCenter. Yugi buys some Antidote, Parlyz Heal, Awakening, and Potion. He even receives an app for his PokéGear. Items Pokémon / Games These are the Pokémon found in Gold, Silver, and Crystal Versions These are the Pokémon found in HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions Trainers / Games Only one battle is fought in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Versions and that is your Rival. In the Series Sabrina takes Yugi, Gold, and Crystal to Cherrygrove in the second episode of Yugi's Johto and Kanto Journies. There, they meet Red and find out more about their task at hand which is finding Mr. Pokémon. (More TBA) Trivia *Cherrygrove City is the second smallest city of Johto, which is ironic since its location is based on Nagoya, which is the third largest city of Japan and the second largest city of the region Johto represents. *In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the pond behind the Pokémon Center that was present, but inaccessible in Generation II, is accessible through a new path on Route 30. However, this causes a strange phenomenon: due to there being only one set of data for all bodies of water in a given location, entirely different Pokémon can be caught depending on whether the player is in the water on the Cherrygrove City or Route 30 side of the pond. Even stranger is the fact that those found on the Cherrygrove side belong in the sea. *As with many other Johto towns, Cherrygrove City's slogan is changed between Generation II and Generation IV. Its Generation II slogan is "The City of Cute, Fragrant Flowers" Category:Cities Category:Johto Locations